Gantung
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Detik-detik waktu pun terbuang. Teganya kau menggantung cintaku. Bercandalah biar semua pasti...


**Kuroko no Basuke and all of characters doesn't belong to me.**

**I just own the plot and don't take any profit.**

**And the lyrics are belongs to Melly Goeslaw. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OoC, typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you can enjoy my first fanfiction in this fandom.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Detik-detik waktu pun terbuang,**_

_**Teganya kau menggantung cintaku...**_

_**Bercandalah biar semua pasti...**_

Kise menghembuskan napas beratnya. Ini terasa menyakitakan—sungguh. Kise menggeram. Dia bukan seorang _masochist_ yang bahagia ketika ada orang yang menyakitinya. Dia hanya pemuda 19 tahun yang baru saja mengenyam rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungnya. Aomine. Ukh. Dia benci mengingat pemuda itu. Orang yang sudah membuat hatinya menjadi kacau seperti ini. Aominecchi-nya sekarang bukanlah Aominecchi-nya yang dulu. Dia berubah. Bukan seorang Aomine Daiki yang dingin. Setidaknya, dulu ia tak sedingin sekarang.

"_Aku sibuk Kise. Jangan menelponku sekarang."_

"_Oh. Maaf, Aominecchi."_

"_Nanti kutelpon lagi."_

"_Baiklah. Aku mencintai Aominecchi."_

"_Hm."_

Nyatanya, sampai esok hari pun ponsel kise tak pernah sekali pun berdering. Kecuali dari Kasamatsu yang menelponnya dan mengingatkan kalau ia jangan telat untuk latihan basket besok sore.

.

.

.

"_Aku tahu Aominecchi sibuk. Tapi, tidak bisakah Aominecchi meluangkan waktu untuk menelonku? Atau setidaknya mengirimiku pesan?"_

"_Jangan egois Kise! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Kau sudah dewasa!"_

_Entah siapa yang memulai pertengkaran itu. Kise tak ingat. Yang ia ingat hanya ia sedang lelah dan beristirahat dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi seperti ini._

"_Keh, jangan bersikap seolah kau dewasa Aominecchi!"_

"_Diam kau Kise!"_

"_Aku benarkan?"_

_Dan sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi halus Kise. Aomine menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan—menampar kekasihnya sendiri. _

"_Kise, aku—"_

"_Aku pergi," Kise berucap tanpa memandang Aomine yang merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap kekasihnya._

"_Argghh!" teriak Aomine menyesal._

.

.

.

Aomine berubah. Tepatnya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Ia jarang menelponnya, mengiriminya pesan, atau pun bertemu dengannya. Ia menghilang. Tak sekalipun pernah memberi kabar jika Kise yang tidak bertanya mengenai keadaannya. Hubungan mereka merenggang. Kise bahkan menganggap Aomine telah tak menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Aomine seolah menggantungkan hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kise bertanya dalam diam. Apa yang Aomine inginkan darinya? Apa Aomine sudah tak menginginkannya sebagai kekasih? Mengapa sikap Aomine yang ia tunjukkan mengarah ke hal itu?

"Aku mencintai Aominecchi, tahu! Tapi mengapa Aominecchi seperti ini?" Kise bertanya. Namun pertanyaan itu terbuang sia-sia karena tak seorang pun akan menjawabnya. Ia sendiri di kamarnya yang gelap dan sepi.

"Aku merindukan Aominecchi," bisiknya parau.

Bahkan, setelah insiden penamparan itu Aomine tak pernah sekali pun menghubunginya. Jika Aominecchi masih mau menghubunginya dan meminta maaf saja, ia akan melupakan insiden itu. Ia akan menjadi Kise Ryouta yang akan setia menunggu Aominecchi untuk menelponnya di malam-malam yan g dingin itu. Karena tak ada Aomine yang memeluknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aominecchi ..." setelah itu, Kise Ryouta merasa matanya berat. Ia pun terpejam dan lelehan air mata itu mengalir dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

"_Kise, aku mencintaimu!"_

"_Aominecchi, itu memalukan! Berteriak seperti ini."_

"_Tapi kau senang, kan?"_

"_Ini memalukan, tahu!"_

_._

_._

_._

Kenangan itu manis. Seperti manisnya gulali yang ada di tangan Kise sekarang. Namun rasa manis itu berubah menjadi pahit, seperti racun yang siap untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Itu Aomine-nya!

Dia sedang tertawa bahagia dengan seorang pemuda beriris biru yang sangat ia kenali dengan baik.

"_Kurokocchi..."_

Sekarang Kise paham mengapa Aominecchi-nya berubah. Mengapa Aominecchi-nya seolah tak menganggap dirinya. Mengapa Aominecchi-nya jarang meluangkan waktunya. Dan sederet kata mengapa yang mengawali semua pertanyaan yang ia simpan rapat dalam hatinya.

Kurokocchi telah kembali!

Astaga!

Cinta pertama Aominecchi-nya telah hadir lagi. Di tengah hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kise?"

Aomine terkejut begitu membuka pintu rumahnya. Di depan pintunya, Kise Ryota tengah berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aominecchi..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu rumahku, Kise?" Aomine masih menahan pintu rumahnya.

"Jahat sekali Aominecchi! Masa kekasihnya datang malah ditanya seperti itu? Aku datang karena aku merindukan Aominecchi~"

Sambil menghela napasnya. Dengan berat hati ia membiarkan kekasih pirangnya memasuki rumahnya. "Masuklah, Kise."

"Begitu dong. Aku sayang Aominecchi! Sayang sekali!" Sayang, hingga rasanya ingin mati.

.

.

.

"Kise, tidakkah kau bisa diam sebentar? Kau berisik sekali dari tadi!" protes Aomine.

"Salah Aominecchi sih. Mengapa sekarang jarang menemuiku? Aku kangen tahu~" Kise memeluk Aomine, namun hal yang tak terduga bagi Kise, sepertinya Aomine merasa risih jika ia memeluknya.

"Kise, lepaskan," pinta Aomine.

"Sebentar saja, Aominecchi. Sebentar saja. Aku ingin memeluk Aominecchi. Aku sungguh mencintai Aominecchi."

Aomine diam. Hatinya merasa sedikit bersalah pada kekasihnya. Kise tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dan sekarang ia tersadar apa yang menyebabkan Kise-nya berubah menjadi manja lebih dari biasanya. Semua ini tak lain karena ulahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita putus, Aominecchi!" suara Kise terlihat tenang dan ceria ketika ia mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat jantung Aomine berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seharusnya ia telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Namun faktanya, kenyaannya begitu sakit begitu mendengar suara Kise tetap ceria meskipun hal yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah kepahitan. Harusnya Kise tak seperti ini. Harusnya Kise memaki dirinya sebagi pemuda yang brengsek karena telah menggantungkan hubungan mereka. Namun itu tak pernah terjadi.

Di malam itu, sewaktu Kise menelponnya dengan segala rengekannya meminta ia datang ke taman ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau Kise akan meminta putus darinya.

"Mengapa Aominecchi diam? Aku menunggu jawaban loh~"

"Kise, dengarkan aku—"

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, Aominecchi," potong si pirang. Dengan nada sedih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia menatap Aomine. "Aku tak sanggup lagi, Aominecchi. Aku tak sanggup."

"..."

"Aku harap Aominecchi dapat berbahagia dengan Kurokocchi." Kise bergerak untuk memeluk pemuda berkulit gelap itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi. Sangat." Dan setelah itu hanya hanya dinginnya angin malam yang membungkus tubuh Aomine Daiki karena Kise telah pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Kise."

.

.

.

Ini fanfic pertama saya di sini. Maaf ya kalau absurd seperti ini m(_ _)m

Berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak?


End file.
